Never Have I Ever
by Astro Latte
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, the dynamic of their once stable friendship is thrown off course. With consequences this heavy, it's difficult to believe everything happens for a reason.
1. Competition

**Never Have I Ever**  
**Chapter One: Competition**

"A'right Walsh, you ready to throw down?" Clover smirked, trying to keep herself sitting-up straight on the floor.

"Bring it, baby." Alan slurred, waving his index in her general direction since pointing seemed to be too difficult. "Just you got gin for blood doesn't mean shit, right Vic."

"Uh, yeah man," Victor said, hesitantly surveying the situation. It seemed that things has escalated rather quickly. The bizarre circumstance he found himself in didn't start as a drinking batting to the death between his best friend and crush.

After being notified that his family would be out of town for the entire weekend due to his sister's dance competition, Alan decided the best course of action during his house-sitting would be to invite the group over for the night. What had started out as a night dedicated to crappy movies and dirty Scrabble ended in an intense game of 'Never Have I Ever'. Taking a step away from the school yard rules of putting down a finger each round, Alan wanted to take a more mature route.

"Lets make this game a little bit more interesting," he had said with a smirk, as he poured each of his friends 10 shots from the booze he had released from the family liquor cabinet.

"Not that I mind or anything," Erin stated as she raised an eyebrow at the saggy-haired boy. "But aren't your parents gonna freak when they notice a large portion of their booze is gone?"

"I know mine would," Bleu said as she inspected one of her glasses as if looking through a test tube. "My dad flips his lid if as so much as mention taking a sip of that wine they serve at communion."

"Pfft," he scoffed. "You think I care what my folks say?"

"Ohhh tough talk for a git who takes the bus to school cause his mommy wont let him drive the car."

"Fuck off, Clover," Alan sneered as he rejoined the group and took a seat next to Victor. "At least I can fucking drive a car."

"I could too, prick, but I aint sixteen yet."

"Really?" the boy smirked as he leaned over Victor and into Clover's face. "Cause your face is so haggard I sometimes think you're my grandma's age."

"Hey, hey!" Victor called, pushing the two feuding teens apart. "You kids play better nice or so help me I'll turn this drinking game around."

"So instead of putting our fingers down when we did something," Monkeyboy asked, scratching his chin. "We down a drink?"

"Yeah, basically," Alan answered, his excitement reignited by the mention of the game. "Usually it's over when someone admits to 10 things, but I have an idea that can spice this up."

"We aren't playing 'Strip Never Have I Ever'." Bleu sighed, deadpan. "I don't care how drunk I get, nothing's enough to be able to tolerate seeing Monkeyboy's family jewels."

"Well, looks like it time for you to leave, Chris," Victor said, pointing to the door. "It's been real, but you heard the girl."

"Shut up, dick," Monkeyboy growled, smacking away Victor's hand. "I've seen what you're packing in the locker room, and all I gotta say is there's a reason you can fit into such tight faggy-ass jeans."

"So, what's the big change?" Erin asked, trying to get whatever conversation they were having back on some sort of topic.

"Instead of waiting for one person to admit it all, lets see which one of us can last the longest."

"Well, seems as if Bleu already won this game." Clover smirked as her best friend turned bright red.

"Shut up! I totally do hardcore crap too!" Bleu said blushing. "I'm so hardcore, I'm pretty much an OG."

"Alright, Tupac," Alan smirked. "Then you start off. That way you can show us how thug you are by thinking real hard about something you haven't done."

"Fine," Bleu said, placing a finger on her chin trying to think of a good line. "Never have I ever..."

Looking around the room she tried to think a good line. She figured it'd be a better tactic if she'd start small and wow them with a real incredible line later on.

"Okay, never have I ever kissed anyone in this room."

A heavy tension rose as the five teens surrounding Bleu blushed in unison. As eyes glanced up at the ceiling or down at the floor, a quick glance was exchanged between Victor and Clover. Awkwardly, each of the players asides from the blue-haired girl took shot of Alan family's booze.

"Ace!" Bleu smiled, pumping her tiny fist victoriously without fully noticing the outcome of her question. "I rock at this game!

The questions continued with Monkeyboy quickly finishing off his shots at such a rate that the other's wondered if he had really done the acts or was just admitting to take shots. After a round involving giving certain sexual favors in the back seats of cars, Erin had marched off into another room dramatically. Being such a light weight, after two shots Bleu was already getting a bit too tipsy for comfort.

"Hey I'm backing out," Victor said motioning to the blue-haired girl who could barely sit up without falling backwards. "I had about three shots, and barely feel a buzz. I'll play ref and make sure Bleu doesn't swallow her tongue or something."

"Whatever, pussy," Alan rolled his eyes, staring at Clover. "I rather it end this way anyway."

"I could've o' said it betta," Clover grinned, cracking her knuckles. "Monkeyboy's probably already guzzled yer shots anyway, Gomez, just like he did Erin's."

As the final two stared off, Victor was left in charge of the heavily intoxicated girl that currently leaned on his shoulder.

"Victor...you...you know how thug I am, right?"

"Sure I do...whenever I hear Gangster Paradise the first person I think of is you."

"Yeah...yeah man...I live the thug life. Hey...hey if I had a gang would you join it?"

"I'd join if you had a gang-bang."

"You mean, like...if we had guns and stuff?"

"Whatever wets your weasel, Bleu."

Before Victor could further explain to Bleu the true definition, he was hushed by Clover. They were down to their last shot each, and while both were feeling the effects of the alcohol, neither of them were ready to back down. It seemed that their banter had ended and it was now Alan's turn to think of something to say. The silence was deafening, but Alan took a deep breath, swallowed hard before opening his mouth.

"Never have I ever," he began, blood shot eyes lazily traveling to Victor's slightly flushed face. "Hooked up with Victor."

A tremor shot up Victor's spine, as if the question had somehow caused him physical harm. He wondered how Alan could possibly had known about the kiss he had shared with Clover. While it was short, to him it still counted.

He watched as Clover looked down at her glass. Taking the shot would not only mean losing to Alan, but also admitting that the kiss between them had actually happened. The red head took a deep breath, and turned eyes to meet Victor's. Still watching, she took the glass into her hand, and threw back the last shot.

"I KNEW IT!" Alan screamed. He made a sad attempt to jump to his feet but was too intoxication to keep his balance and instead stumbled back into a nearby chair. "I fucking knew you hooked up!"

"What... I heard Alan saying something about hooking up with Victor" Bleu chimed, groggily raising her head from Victor's trembling shoulder and staring at him. "I kinda...kinda always thought you were a little...fruity."

"Nah, Bleu, Victor hasn't been graced by my lips," he grinned. "Come over here and I'll tell you who's did."

Bleu nodded and wobbled over to the chair like a newborn calf. Her knees quickly gave and she fell onto Alan's lap with a giggle.

"Well? Who?" the girl asked, swinging her legs off the arm of the chair childishly as Alan wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered Clover's name into her ear. Bleu gasped, turning to Clover to demand an explanation, but the redhead was shaking and holding her hand to her mouth.

"C-Clover?" she asked. She began adjusting herself on Alan's lap to get a better view, oblivious to the color in Alan's face turning a deeper shade of red with every move. "Are you...are you okay?"

Hearing Clover's name brought Victor out at his trance and saw the once hunch over girl now trying to stand while holding a hand to her mouth and knew exactly what was happening.

"Shit, she's gonna puke!" He groaned, leaping to his feet and leading her to the basement bathroom. He quickly kicked the door open just in time for Clover to thrown herself over the bowel and vomit violently.

While he was squeamish, Victor swallowed back his ill feelings and sat with her. Rubbing her back gently and holding back the front of her hair as she heaved. After what seemed like hours, Clover's body finally relaxed as she sat with her head still in the toilet bowl. Shakily she raised her hand to the handle and flushed, her chin still resting on the seat of the toilet.

They sat together on the cold linoleum floor, her head in the toilet and his hand resting on her back. The silence was so thick that when Clover finally spoke, it was as if someone was cutting through it with broken glass.

"Victor," she said, voice raspy from vomiting. "I got a question for yea."

"Yeah?" he answered dumbly.

"Are you seriously tryin' to undo my bra clasp are to do just fancy playin' with it?"

Glancing down at his hand, Victor saw that she was right and was currently fiddling with the hooks of her bra from over her shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" He shrieked, pulling is hand back as if her bra was made of lava. "I didn't even realize I was doing that!"

"Gotten that bad, ya perv?"

He laughed awkwardly, climbing on his knees and reaching over the counter for a bottle of mouthwash. Silently he offered the bottle to Clover, who quickly rinsed her mouth in hopes of vanquishing the left over vomit between her teeth.

The silence returned as Clover pressed her forehead to the cool surface of toilet while Victor stretched out his legs and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"So," he began, twiddling his thumbs together and looking up towards the ceiling. "What a night, huh?"

A clunk rang as Clover lightly began pounding her forehead against the rim of the toilet.

"Yer a git, Gomez" she said softly, as she continued her pounding. "Sometimes I think the reason you act like a turd is cause you just don't have a brain or somethin'."

"I'm...I'm not that stupid." He mumbled. "I'm just not good with these things."

"What things?" Clover snapped, finally looking away from the toilet and at Victor. "You make it sound like yer doin' fokin rocket science or some shite when it's just talkin'! What the hell was that crap back there? Did you tell Alan what happened between us?"

"No!" Victor asserted, shaking his head profusely. "I didn't tell anybody! Not even my cat!"  
"Be honest, when Bleu asked that first question," Clover buried her head in her hands and before continuing. "Would you have taken a shot if we didn't stare at each other?"

"I...I don't know."

"Pfft," she leaned her head back at the rim of the toilet. "Seems I've got fouled again."

"What?"

"Nothing...I was just stupid enough to think that...what happened between us-"

"The kiss."

"Yea, that. I was stupid enough to think that actually meant somethin' or whatever." Clover laughed humorlessly, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Y'know, I was gonna take a shot anyway, and I completely forgot about that bowling ally stunt until I saw Monkeyboy grab his glass."

"Wait...are...are you serious?"

She nodded and Victor sadly began to sink into himself, feeling extremely guilty. All this time he'd be walking on eggshells around the fact that him and Clover had kissed, a behavior that gave off the expression that he was embarrassed. In reality however, he just wanted to run around and tell everyone he knew about what happened. Especially to Monkeyboy, he wanted to rub that fact that Clover kissed him too, and not just as a publicity stunt.

"Whatever," Clover said suddenly, shakily sitting up in an attempt to leave. "Thanks for not lettin' me barf on Alan's rug, but I'm gonna-"  
Before she could continue, Clover felt Victor's hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back down to the floor and towards him. The forward momentum caused them to smash their faces together in a clumsy kiss.

Knowing he wouldn't have had the courage to take the step forward himself, Victor took control of the beneficial turn of events. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled Clover closer towards him, hoping to somehow establish an understanding of feelings wordlessly. It seemed to have worked, and with a soft sigh, Clover tilted her head to the right and kissed him back tenderly.

Silently screaming his thanks to Alan's family for keeping mouthwash in the their basement bathroom, Victor tentatively opened his mouth against Clovers to in an attempt to deepen the kiss. His actions were well rewarded as she mimicked his actions quickly. He darted his tongue into her mouth where it instantly met with hers and as the kiss intensified, so did their actions. Clover's hands had at some point traveled up his backed and were tanged in his hair, lightly scratching and massaging his scalp, while Victor's grip around her waist tightened possessively.

They breathed heavily through their noses, both not wanting to break away afraid they would never retrieve the moment again. However, Victor could not help but let out a moan into the kiss when Clover's wandering fingers found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his hairline.

With the help of Victor's arm, Clover repositioned herself into a more comfortable position, stretching a leg on ether side of Victor's hips, straddling him in the process. Victor moaned louder, as Clover softly coaxed his lips with her's, his pants began to tighten as he felt her on top of him. He shivered as her hands traveled down his sides, and gasped when they dipped into the waistband of his pants to pull his tucked-in shirt.

"What a mess," she smiled, pulling away from his mouth to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down his jaw, and neck. "Haven't even done nothing yet and already yer all hot and bothered."

"S-shut up," he whined as she began unbuttoning his shirt, leaving a kiss in the wake if each clasp. "This doesn't happen a lot..."

"Yeah I'm sure Walsh doesn't get you nearly as red as you are now." She continued her traveling down to his navel, opening the last button and noticing the predicament in his pants. "JAYSUS, GOMEZ!"

"What?" he squealed, trying to bend over to see what she was yelling about.

"Your dog aint hard to please, is it?"

"Sh-shut the fuck up," he pouted, growing even redder. "Haven't you ever taken health class? Shit happens when you lure a guy with your sexual demonstrations."

"Still," she said, toying with the button of his fly with a deep blush. "Hope ya didn't jizz yourself already..."

"Pfft, don't worry, baby, this stallion's got stamina-ahhh," he gasped as Clover interrupted his speech by undoing the button and finally his fly, kissing the sensitive skin right before his hair grew thick.

"Wa-wa-wait," he managed, swallowing dryly as Clover leaned back and positioned herself on the floor between his legs. "This...isn't fair."

"What aint?"

"Well, like...I'm here with my shirt all unbuttoned, and my pants undone," he then pointed to her. "But you're still...well, clothed."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking down at her jeans and T-shirt. "Well, my socks are off."

"That's a start," he smiled, motioning for her to crawl over to him. She complied, spreading her legs over his and bending her knees to straddle his lean hips, their deep kisses continued. His hands wandered down to the bottom of her shirt, slipping them underneath and lightly brushing her skin with his fingers. She giggled into the kiss, childishly.

"Oh man," he smirked against her lips. "You're freaking ticklish?"

"No, I'm just drunk as hell," she laughed, "But do that again, and I'll end this escapade with a blow, and not the one you're thinkin' of."

Their sensual kisses continued, but were quickly broken by Victor.

"Clover," he said huskily, moving his mouth against her neck for more sensitive skin.

"What now?" she answered, trying to hold back moans as his kisses continued.

"Your tits are too big for me to pull your shirt off," he breathed, tugging of the bottom of her shirt lightly. "You're gonna have to do it."

"Are you just doing' this so you can see me take off my shirt in front of you?"

She felt his lips curl into an impish smile against her skin, "Maybe..."

"Fokin pervert," she mumbled as he moved his face from her neck and allowed her to remove her shirt. The black bra that covered her full breasts was surprisingly lacy and feminine despite her tomboyish attitude. He grinned wickedly, instantly taken back to their soccer game, the first time he had seen the wonderful site

"Quit it," she frowned, pinching his grinning face. "I know what yer imagining in that sicko head of yours."

He opened his mouth to mention something, but was she instantly covered it with a slim finger and a sneer. "No, I will not boob-bash your face again!"

Her fiery temper was quickly doused when she felt his hands grope her bottom and his open-mouth kisses trail down from her neck, to her collarbone, then back up to a small spot on that base of her neck. She closed her eyes and started to chew on her bottom lip from the feelings Victor's kisses were giving her, hissing softly when she felt him lightly nip her skin.

His hands slowly ran up her sides, bringing his hand to lightly touch her breast over the fabric. A whimper escaped her mouth, and Victor smiled into her skin in victory.

"Bingo," he whispered huskily, looking up to see Clover's heavily blushing face and bitten lip. "Did you like that?"

With eyes shut, she nodded slowly.

"What's that?" he teased, tracing a harden nipple slowly, "I can't hear you,"

"I swear to god," she groaned, arching her back slightly. "Victor..."

"Hmm?" he hummed, slipping a hand under the cup and running a thumb over a nipple, quickly leaving to work on undoing her bra clasps.

"Please..." she whimpered, and his smirk grew in satisfaction as he managed to unhook her bra. "Before...I kick your arse."

"Oh Clover, baby," he cooed, peeling her bra fluidly and bringing his mouth down to her newly uncovered breast. "I love it when you talk dirty."

She wasn't sure if it was the booze talking or if Victor was naturally talented, but she couldn't help but let out a small moan for his demonstrations. She buried her hands in his thick hair, rubbing her hips into his and loving the way he groaned. She heard him whisper her name as he parted from her breast and allowed for his stray hand to cup the neglected one. Hungrily, he moved his ministrations up to her neck as he massaged her breast in full, circular motions. Eventually, he found his way back to her lips, capturing them in another heated kiss.

Sometime during their exchange, Clover had lost her balance on his hip and began slowly falling backwards. Breaking away slightly, Victor climbed from the floor, hoping to gain control of the situation. Both leaning back, Clover allowed him change their positions, and began to slide down onto the floor while Victor hovered on top. However, the bathroom floor was freezing and Clover squealed and shot up quickly, nearly head-butting Victor in the process.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back softly, "Did something hurt?"

"No," she grumbled, glaring at the floor. "The floor's just fokin' freezin'...it's like layin' on ice or somethin'." Victor furrowed his brows in thought, suddenly remembering the guest bedroom right next-door to the bathroom.

"Wanna move this to a bed?" he asked, and watched as she nodded. "All right, there's a guest bedroom on the right of here. Let's move over."

They both stood, quickly gathering their thrown clothing. Taking her by the hand, he lead her out of the bathroom as she used her clothing as a cover up for her exposed breast. Once inside, the resumed their heated kisses, fumbling into a mess of limbs onto the bed.

Somehow through Victor's passion fueled mind, he realized the seriousness of his situation. If this hookup train was going to pull into Sexville, he needed to be prepared. He gasped as Clover hands dipped under the band of his boxers, making it extremely hard to pull away.

"W-wait," he moaned, jumping off Clover quickly before he felt like he couldn't. "I...I gotta...get something."

Before Clover could protest, he was already out of the bedroom. Dressed in only his pants, Victor frantically called Alan's name. However, he was not the only one calling.  
In the room on the other side of the bathroom, he could hear what had to have been Erin moaning his best friend's name loudly.

Cursing his timing, but knowing that his predicament needed aiding he called Alan's name louder, and was about to knock on the door, when he heard a groan from behind him. He spun around to see Alan on the floor, head poking out from a blanket that was earlier on the sofa. He seemed to be hovering over something...and he couldn't tell for sure but he thought he saw a flew locks of blue hair.

"What the fuck are you yelling about?" Alan hissed.

"Wait if you're here..then who's Erin..."

"Like I give two shits," he growled. "Now what the fuck do you want I'm busy."

"Um...I need a condom..." Victor whispered, smiling nervously.  
Alan's flushed face curled into a grin as he reached under the covers to rip a single off the pack with his teeth. While still holding himself up with one hand, he tossed his best friend the spare.

"You're telling me everything," he added before ducking back under the covers.

Hurrying back to the guest room, Victor arrived to not the sexual charged girl he had left, but instead something that looked like a cocoon made-up of comforters.

"Clover?" he asked, quickly climbing onto the bed and next to her curled form. Upon closer inspection he heard muffle tears and quickly panicked. "What...Clover, are you all right?"

"I...I'm fine..." he heard under the blankets. "Just...gimme a minute, will yea."

"No, you aren't okay," he said, placing his hands on the blanket. "You're crying..."

"I aint crying, shut the fok up!"

"You are so,"

"I am not!"

Quickly overpowering her, he pulled the comforter from out of her grip to reveal that not only was she indeed crying, but that her bra had be put back on.

"Clover..."

She looked away from him, trying to wipe away the stray tears. Gently, he covered her hand with his, and her green eyes met his dark ones.

"You're...not ready....are you?"

"After you left...I knew you were gettin' a condom or whatever and it hit me..." she sighed. "I just don't want my first time to be when I'm kinda wasted after a romp on the bathroom floor of Walsh's basement."

Victor nodded, pulling her towards him in a warm embrace. He told her it was fine, gently rolling onto his back to hold her close, stretching to cover them both with the comforter as she pressed herself against him.

"You sure?" she asked sheepishly, looking up at him from his chest. "I don't wanna blue-ball yea or anything."

"Eh, it wouldn't be the first time," he smiled and gently kissed her hair. "But I don't want to do anything unless you're not only comfortable but screaming my name begging for my hot passionate love."

"Retard," she mumble sleepily, but couldn't hide a smile as she snuggled closer to him.

While their moment was sweet, they both couldn't help but hear Erin's screams of rapture from the room next-door.

"Jaysus," Clover grumbled into his chest. "You'd think Walsh had a magic dick or something by the way she's hollerin'."

Victor laughed nervously at the joke, still not sure if he was ready to figure out what he had seen when he left the bedroom.


	2. Monopoly

**Never Have I Ever  
Chapter Two: Monopoly**

"Well? Who?" the girl asked, swinging her legs off the arm of the chair childishly as Alan wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered Clover's name in her ear. Bleu gasped, turning to Clover to demand an explanation, but the redhead was shaking and holding her hand to her mouth.

"C-Clover?" she asked. She began adjusting herself on Alan's lap to get a better view, oblivious to the color in Alan's face turning a deeper shade of red with every move. "Are you...are you okay?"

Instantly Victor was on his feet and leading Clover to the bathroom. Bleu's face twisted in disgust as she heard her best friend heave loudly through the closed door.

"Yikes" she sighed, "Sounds like a mess in there."

She looked down at Alan's face with a lazy smile and giggle as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position on the arm chair. Her slim arms rapping themselves around his neck.

"Uh..." Alan mumbled, "When you...you..move like that..."

"Hmm?" she titled her head to the slowly, here blue eyes bloodshot from the booze. He felt a lump gather in his throat as she glazed down at him.

"When you move like that..." he continued, feeling his blood quickly rush to his face and his lions. He tried to hid his modesty with a sly smile. "It get's me...y'know."

"Nah, I don't," she pouted, moving her legs and fully straddling his lap. She began tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair, sensuously. "C'mon, tell me!"

"Are you fucking joking," His smirk twisted into scowled, pointing to his pants. "Are you seriously telling me you don't notice this?"

Confused, Bleu looked down at his pants and noticed his predicament. Slowly her face twisted into a grin as she broke out into a fit a laughter.

"Fuck you," Alan groaned, feeling cock-blocked by the girl's own drunkenness, adverting his eyes from the girl who found his situation amusing. "Not my fault you're a fucking tease."

Her laughter intensified as she threw her head back, losing her balance on the arm chair and around Alan's waist. Alan felt her hands on the back of his neck tug him forwards. As she tipped, Alan sprung to reel her back, but inadvertently caused them both to tumble drunkenly onto the ground.

With a groan he opened his eyes to be faced with a piercing cerulean bloodshot glance, his breath caught in his throat. The fall had reversed their positions, with him on top of her quite alpha-like. His mouth was close enough to taste the residue of his family's liquor on her breath, and his chest was pressed against her's so snug that he was able to feel that her heart was pounding just as quickly as his.

They stayed there for a few moments, neither brave enough to take a step forward or backwards. While Alan's body yearned for him to seal the deal, his shot-drowned-brain told him that rape even while hopelessly drunk was still not okay.

"This reminds me," Bleu slurred suddenly from under him, gaining back his attention. "Of a fantasy I had while I first tried to masturbate."

Alan's body stiffened, even his brain had stopped and had to take a step back to what the blue-haired girl had suddenly exposed. Even while drunk, Alan could've spun whatever left her lips into a sexual innuendo, but when spoken to so bluntly about such a dirty topic he was floored.

"Hold up," he stumbled, burrowing his brows in confusion. "I was in your sex fantasy?"

"Yeah...I dunno why though. It was originally Mr. Bishop, but that didn't work out so you took charge."

"Oh, so it was like a threesome?" He made a face. "I don't want any part of a fucking threesome with your history teacher."

"No way!" Bleu laughed, flushing. "Mr. Bishop would never do that! It was just you and me."

"No need for a second guy, obviously. Even in fantasies I'm all you need," he huffed, leaning on his elbows instead of his hands as he dipped down next to her ear. "I don't get what you see in that guy. He's you're fucking teacher, it's sick."

"We just...have a lot in common," she sighed, as Alan fixed their positions, redirecting his weight to his legs so he could hold Bleu's hands. "I know he's older than me...but maybe he'll see how mature I can be and change his mind. It's just...it's not common that you can meet someone who you just click with, y'know?"

"Do you think you're in love with him?"

"I...I don't know anymore...he's just the one person who I felt would really understand me or something retarded like that."

"You're right, that is retarded," he whispered, squeezing her hands and bringing his lips to her neck. He felt her retract instantly.

"Wait...no Alan...don't do that...you're with Erin..."

"Ssh...don't be stupid...I'm not really with her,"

"Then...why did you..."

"To get you jealous...were you jealous when you saw us at the zoo, Bleu?"

"Um...I don't know...maybe..."

"I don't like her, not even a little bit...I like someone else."

"But...wait...what...where is this coming from?"

"I dunno, Bleu," Alan murmured leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck. "But you make me say shit I usually wouldn't and I dunno if I like that."

"Are you...are you just saying this cause you're wasted?"

"No," he mumbled into her skin. "I...I think I can only say this out loud cause I'm wasted."

Bleu thought back to her master plan to gain maturity, to get Mr. Bishop, to lose her virginity. It would be easier to lose it to one of the guys since it wouldn't be a stranger, and Alan was the most experience one.

"Alan..." she whispered as he raised his head slowly, smiling. "You've had sex before, right?"

"I've had sex many times," he smirked. "I can show you if you want."

Biting her lip hesitantly, she nodded. Alan nearly lost his balance on top of her.

"N-no way," he stammered, again caught off-guard by her unpredictable answer, "You...really?"

She nodded slowly with a heavy blush.

"I don't believe you," He stared at her, his face twisting into a sinister grin. "You're trying to take advantage of me in my drunken condition."

Bleu gaped. "Take ad- Why you fuck-"

"Tisk tisk," he grinned, diving back next to her ear. "Taking my harmless flirting as a sign that it's okay to pass go and collect $200 from my sex bank account."

He lightly brushed his lips against her neck, not quite a kiss but definitely something.

"Dammit, Alan," Bleu groaned, blushing. "Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?"

"Just cause you want my ass, Bleu, doesn't mean I am one." He began kissing the back of her ear lightly, moving down to her collarbone. His hands left hers, his fingers slowly traveling up her arms, making a detour at her shoulders to slide down and cup her bottom.

"You're lucky I'm an ass man," he whispered between his neck kisses.

"I'm...regretting this already," she mumbled, turning her head to give Alan better access. "And it's not even tomorrow morning yet."

"Technically, you never did ask though," he continued, roaming his hands to the bottom button of her blouse. "I wouldn't want to have any misunderstandings going on..."

"Don't make me say it out loud, Alan," she sighed, not wanting him to stop. "It's...kinda dirty."

"I dunno," he broke away from her skin, pulling back and staring at her. "I'm not sure if you're serious now..."

"Alan," she groaned, pouting. "C'mon...please,"

"Tell me you want me," he smiled impishly as his hand traveled underneath her blouse, lightly tickling her stomach. "And we'll be good to go."

"I...," she moaned, eyes tightly shut and face red. "I...I want you."

"See, that wasn't so bad," he smirked, not wasting an opportunity to place a kiss at the nape of her neck, running a hand down her leg and back to her ass, while the other quickly undid her fly. Within seconds her jeans were off and thrown to some distant corner in Alan's basement.

He felt a pair of tiny hand find their way under his shirt, running delicate fingers up and down his chest and abs. He looked to see Bleu's face, while tinged with a blush, looked quite puzzled.

"What's your problem?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"It's weird that you're so muscular...you don't do anything."

"Shut up, I do so work out!" he defended, sitting up and pulling his shirt off in one quick move, tossing it to the ground.

He leaned back, allowing Bleu to see his full torso. While he smirked at her lustful and passionate gaze, quietly he was relieved. Although he didn't check-out Bishop fully (cause that would be gay) to see what he was up against, he was aware his competition was fit. Alan was never one with self-esteem issues, he knew he was handsome and that he was never at a lost for female admirers, but seeing Bleu looking at him with such an expression made him forget every other girl he'd even been with.

The passion and lust lasted about four-seconds before he felt Bleu poke his chest, and bring him back to the moment.

"Stay with it," she urged, letting her finger fall down his pecks, towards his abs and eventually past his happy trail. He shivered at her touch and she smiled in accomplishment when she felt the tiny sensitive hairs there prick up to her attention.

Her success was short lived though, as Alan began to lean over her again. Quickly undoing the buttons of her blouse, she laid beneath him, completely exposed in only her bra and panties.

He stopped, suddenly, and Bleu looked to his face to see if he was lost in his own thoughts again. She was wrong and he was paying attention to her...all of her. She felt her cheeks redden and absentmindedly tried to cover herself, but he caught her wrists in his hands, pulling her slowly to him in a warm embrace.

The sudden moment of tenderness surprised Bleu, Alan never seemed like the affectionate type. Pressing her face into his chest, she inhaled the musky scent of his skin and realized she didn't really care. A feeling began to bubble in her stomach, and while it was unfamiliar it wasn't unwelcomed. The warm feeling of his heart beating against hers mixed with comforting smell of his skin made her feel secure.

Though hopelessly drunk, Alan knew what he was about to do with Bleu would change everything. He understood the consequences for his actions, and the severity of taking a girl's virginity. Additionally, what made the stakes even higher was that she wasn't just another girl in a his Math class, she was Bleu. A girl he had played graveyard tag with, pushed around in shopping carts and teased relentlessly. After tonight their friendship could never be what it had been a day ago. He was about to take something away from her that he could never give back, and although the pain in his pants throbbed otherwise, part of him wanted her to stay the silly naive girl forever.

Alan felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and he buried his head in her hair. Regardless of his concerns, if there was one thing that bothered him more than Bleu losing her virginity, it was her losing it anyone other than him. She wanted this, and he'd be damned if any scumbag loser got to her before he could. Silently leaving a gentle kiss on her head, he pulled away.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, huskily. "I got a little light headed, but I'm good now."

"Mhm," she smiled, head titled to the side. "You lush."

He chuckled, grabbing a spare blanket from a nearby sofa and draped it over them. Once covered, he began leaning forward to kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder. As he moved his kisses towards her ear, his hand slid up to cup her face, then moved the caresses down to her breast, kissing and nibbling at her along the way. She shivered and leaned into his touch, and he could feel she wanted more.

It was more than just feeling, he could hear her calling his name. He heard her again, and realized her voice wasn't that deep. He looked down at her on the floor, currently biting her lip so hard he could've swore he saw blood. There was no way she could be the one calling him. Groaning loudly, he recognized the voice.

Poking his head out to see the lanky form of Victor awkwardly spinning in only his pants to face him. He seemed confused, but Alan was too annoyed to ask what he was confused about, he just wanted him gone.

"What the fuck are you yelling about?" Alan hissed.

"Wait, if you're here," Victor looked at the door nearby where Alan could barely make out a muffled noise. "Then who's Erin..."

"Like I give two shits," he growled. "Now what the fuck do you want I'm busy."

"Um...I need a condom..." Victor whispered, nervously smiling.

Alan's flushed face curled into a grin as he reached into his pocket to rip a single condom off his five pack with his teeth. While still holding himself up with one hand, he tossed his best friend the spare. What a lucky night for them, he thought amused.

"You're telling me everything," he added before ducking back under the covers, and saw Bleu's eyes open slowly.

"Did you...just give Victor a condom?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why do you care? You wanna trade or something?"

"No...but I mean...never mind," she turned away and placed a finger on his pocket. "So you have a 5 pack of condoms just incase?"

"When you're as sexy as me, you never know when you're going to need them," he smirked, quickly undoing the clasp of her bra. She squealed in surprise as he quickly motioned to remove her underwear. She stopped him, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna be your starfish," she blushed. "Also, your pants look uncomfortable."

She shoved him to the side, rolling them to a position where she was on top. She smiled modestly, tracing his zipper with her finger. Easily she unfastened the top button before pulling down his fly, revealing his harden member. Bleu tried to stay cool, but a nervous blush was growing on her cheeks.

"Don't faint now," he laughed, slowly he maneuvered them so he was more on top of her. He rid himself the pesky pants, leaving them both in only their underwear. He positioned himself to strip her of her panties, his middle finger traced the fine line between her hip and thigh.  
Instantly there a was giggle.

"What was that?" he asked. Could she...be laughing at him?

She stopped, laughing, confused. "I don't know..."

He repeated his action and she giggled louder. "Stop that, it tickles!"

Leaving a kiss on her lower stomach, he quickly rid her of her underwear before kicking his off as well.

"Are you sure you want this," he asked seriously, fingers trailing downwards, he stroked the center of her warmth with two fingers lazily. He watched in amusement as her face lit with pleasure, her hands gripping tightly to the rug. She nodded, unable to form words and gasped as a second finger joined his first, as his thumb brushed against its target.

"Yes," she breathed.

"It's not gonna be like this," he cooed in her ear as he continued his demonstrations as she wiggled and jerked her hips towards his hand. "It's gonna hurt...a lot."

"I...I don't care..." she sighed.

He pulled away, ignoring her glare as he reached from under the blanket for his pants. Taking the condom wrapper and applying it with skill, he told himself that it wasn't anything serious. He just had to treat it like everything else.

They laid there a moment, in silence, the last time for each other of them to object to their actions. Neither spoke, and he positioned himself between her legs. Taking each of her hands in his own, he brought them to rest on either side of her head. Before entering, Alan leaned down to her lips, kissing her unexpectedly, but passionately.**  
**


	3. Retrospect

**Never Have I Ever  
Chapter Three: Retrospect**

Victor awoke with a headache.

He knew he wasn't hungover, since he wasn't really drunk the night before. It was due to the horrific screams coming from outside the door. Turning on his side he noticed that Clover was gone, and sadly patted the cold side of the bed. He heard the screams again and decided it was time to get up and see what was going on. Zipping on his pants and throwing on his shirt from the night before, he exited the bedroom sluggishly to see Alan in Clover's headlock.

"What's up?" he asked Clover, attempting to cover his uneasiness with a nonchalant tone. "Where is everyone? Why are you already trying to kill Alan?"

"Bleu's gone and locked herself into the bathroom and since Walsh was the last prick I saw her with I can only assume it's his doin'."

"Didn't they teach you anything in Ireland?" Alan gaged, trying to pry Clover's arm from his neck. "Like when you 'assume' you make an ass of you."

"Isn't there another part to that?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm never an ass, I only get it."

Clover hissed and tightened her grip around Alan's neck as he gagged.

"Maybe you should let him go before he blacks out."

"Hope he does," She grumbled, releasing him, but kicking him on his way down to the floor. "The gobshite!"

She quickly turned her attention to the bathroom and continued trying to coax Bleu outside.

"Where's Erin and Monkeyboy?" Victor asked, putting his hands in his pockets. His hand brushed against the unused condom, a reminder of his and Clover's situation the night before.

"She left early," Alan coughed, and began rubbing his temples. "She woke me up to tell me something, but I'm too hung over to remember."

"I hope it was 'Go Fuck Yourself' then she dumped your no good ass," Clover scoffed, still in front of the bathroom. "I still dunno why you two are even trying to date one another. It's like Lady Macbeth dating Hitler."

"For your information, I was going to end it with her last night, but she got so uptight during that drinking game I never got the chance."

"Yeah right," she snorted, leaning against the bathroom door. "I heard her yellin' your name last night. Unless that was some crazy breakup sex, she's still hoppin' your hotdog."

"Heh, you sure that was Erin and not-"

Alan was interrupted by Victor falling victim to an intense coughing fit.

"Jaysus Gomez, get a grip."

"Seriously, like you're one to get all nervous about the topic," Alan motioned to whack his best friend on the back, but Victor quickly grabbed him by his collar and down to face level.

"Ixnay on the Bleu-ay, okay?" he hissed. "Also, we didn't do shit so shut the fuck up."

Victor threw Alan back and with a final cough, quickly stood up with a clap.

"All right, who wants pancakes?"

"What the fuck, dude, we are all so fucking hungover the last thing I want are pancakes."

"Shut up, dick, my pancakes are delicious. Bitches love my pancakes, sometimes I wake up in the morning and all these girls are outside my window like, 'Victor you're so hot, make us pancakes!' and you know what I do, Alan?"

"Wake up?"

"No, asshole, I make them. Now come upstairs, drink some Gatorade or whatever cause I'm making pancakes and you're gonna eat them."

Reluctantly, Alan followed Victor up the stairs as Clover knocked on the bathroom door again.

"C'mon, Finnegan, open up," she said, leaning down to speak into the opening on the bottom of the door. "Those arseholes are upstairs comparing cup sizes and talking about their periods. Lemme in and tell me what's up."

She heard a sigh and the patter of bare-feet on linoleum as Bleu unlocked the door. After letting Clover inside, she quickly locked the door before crawling back underneath the sink.

"What did that wanker do this time?" Clover asked, taking a seat on the floor across from Bleu.

Bleu frowned, burying her head in her knees, she mumbled.

"It wasn't him this time," she groaned. "It was me."

Clover frowned, realizing the severity of the situation. Whatever happened between Bleu and Alan was bigger than a doofy tape or crappy date.

"Remember that time we were at the zoo and I told you I was over Mr. B...I lied."

"Golly, and here I had my hopes up that you'd get over Mr. Bogey,"

"Yeah...I had this master plan to make him think I was more mature by...by..."

Bleu then burst into tears, throwing herself into Clover's arms in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"Holy hell," Clover gasped, hugging her best friend tightly. "You slept with Mr. Bishop?"

"No!" she sobbed. "I slept with Alan!"

"WHAT?" she screamed, pushing her friend out of her embrace and shaking her by her shoulders. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know...but that's not the w-worse part!"

"Christ, there's something worst than ridin' Walsh's dog?"

"Shhh! Stop it! Don't say it like that!" she shook her head as if it would erase the mental image. "The worse part is...I...I liked it..."

Clover stared at wall behind Bleu, dumbstruck into silence.

"Yeah... I know he was actually good," Bleu blushed. "Like, I know how he's always talking about kittens wanting his milk and stuff...but it's really good milk."

"I dunno what to say..." Clover managed. "So, you're into Walsh now or somethin'?"

"I...I dunno...I'm so confused. I don't know if I'm just feeling this away because of how it was, or because it was...well my first time...or because of what he said during it."

"What did he say?"

"He...he said he loved me."

Clover's face curled venomously. Bleu was instantly reminded of a snake about to swallow its prey.

"Clover?" Bleu peeped, slightly terrified.

"I'm going...to kick his arse so hard...he's gonna start shittin' out of his mouth," she turned to the doorway quickly. "YOU HEAR THAT YA NANCY BOYS?'

Instantly grabbing the bottle of mouthwash from the night before, she hurled it at the door with such force the bottle imploded when it hit the door. Behind the wood, the boys' startled screams rang.

"GET THE FOK AWAY FROM THE DOOR, PUSSYS, BEFORE I BEAT YA TWO INTO IT!"

"WHATEVER, CRAZY BITCH," Alan screamed, kicking the door for good measure. "UNLESS YOU TWO ARE MAKING OUT WE DON'T CARE ANYWAY!"

"I hope you realize," Clover said, pointing a thumb at the door behind her. "That's the dick who swiped your v-card."

From their side of the door, Victor and Alan groaned and moved away from the door in fear of the redhead's fiery wrath.

"Hear anything good?" Alan asked, but Victor just shook his head.

"They were mumbling so all I heard was that you two did the dance of love...oh and something about that pedo teacher of theirs."

"Same...we need to install a bug on those girls," Alan grumbled. "Lets see where Chris passed out to so I can take my frustrations out on something."

Victor followed as Alan opened various doors, searching for their passed out pal.

"Dude," Victor said suddenly as Alan closed a door and reached for the next one.

"Yeah?"

"You gotta end whatever bullshit you have going on with Erin. I know she's uptight, but she really likes you."

"Yeah..."

"Seriously...promise me you'll talk to her and tell her what's what. She's not a bad girl, kinda bitchy, but they're all bitchy."

"I know, I know. You're right," he sighed, rubbing his temples. Time had not done much to help his hangover. "It's just such a pain...speaking of pain, I'm guessing you didn't tame your banshee last night?"

Victor's face instantly flushed heavily laughing nervously and avoiding eye contact. Smirking, Alan paused his quest for Monkeyboy, leaning against the hallway arms crossed.

"So my spare rubber was useless?"

"Don't be like that just because we didn't do it..."

"Are you two going out at least?"

"Um...I'm not sure, to be honest."

"Well, that's not good," Alan sighed, "And by the looks of how you guys are acting it's almost as if nothing happened."

Growing quiet, Victor began to shuffle his feet awkwardly.

"Look, all I'm saying is what I've always been saying," Alan continued his search as Victor followed behind grimly. "You should get with her before someone else does. You need to strike while the iron is hot, man. You don't want to lose her when you're so close."

"Is that what you're going to do with Bleu?"

Alan ignored Victor's question as they entered the laundry room and found a lump half-buried in dirty clothes. Passed out in a mess, missing a shirt and his pants undone, Monkeyboy groaned as Alan whistled loudly.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he cooed, kicking the boy until he sat up.

"Dude, quit it," Monkeyboy groaned, trying to swat Alan's leg away in vain. "Whoa...what the fuck...what am I doing here...oh shit, my head."

"That's what happens when you down over 10 shots in under 10 seconds," Victor rubbed his chin, as if in thought. "It's a wonder you didn't die of alcohol poisoning."

"Yeah man," Alan laughed as Monkeyboy staggered to his feet. He allowed his friend to wrap an arm over his shoulder, supporting him as he walked out of the room. "You should write your liver a thank you letter."

With Monkeyboy's arm over his shoulder, he noticed something tightly held in his hand. Upon further inspection, Alan noticed the frilly pink fabric peeking through his friend's fingers.

"Dude," he yelled, eyeing the garments horrifically. "Are those my sister's fucking panties in your hand?"**  
**


	4. Repercussions

**Never Have I Ever  
Chapter Four: Repercussions**

"So...did it hurt?" Clover asked Bleu from her spot under the sink.

"Yeah, like a fucking bitch," Bleu's face wrinkled remembering the pain. "He told me it would, but I thought he just wanted to freak me out. The first time we tried, it only lasted about two seconds before I couldn't take it anymore."

"Wait, you did it more than once?"

"Yeah...the second time was better, but it still really hurt. But...he was so sweet during it, which was sort of strange to think of Alan being sweet. After we tried the second time, I went to wash off in the shower, and after I got out told him I wanted to try a third time."

"Jaysus," Clover laughed. "Are ya some sort of masochistic nymphomaniac or somethin'?"

"No, I just wanted to do it with him for real. The third time was the good time, I mean I was still sore, but it was better." Bleu laughed, resting her head on her knees. "But before any of that happened, Victor asked Alan for a condom. What was that all about?"

Clover avoided her friend's eyes and mumbled something.

"C'mon Clover, I told you my story so you gotta tell me yours! It's only fair!"

"Look we didn't knock boots, if that's what you wanna hear," she stumbled, face as red as her hair. "But...after I was done barfin' my brains out, he gave me mouthwash, then we talked and one thing led to somethin' else and we just started kissing."

"How romantic," Bleu laughed, and Clover frowned.

"It didn't mean nuttin," she continued. "It was just cause I was wasted. Once he thought it was a good idea to get a rubber from Walsh, I put the brakes on it. I don't need Victor going around bragging when it was just me being drunk and stupid, y'hear."

"I hear," Bleu grinned. "So...do you fancy, the boy?"

"Uh...I...I mean," Clover's stammering was interrupted when there was a bang on the door. Both girls switched their attention to the noise and was greeted with Victor's voice.

"C'mon girls, hurry up," he called in a sign-song voice. "We just pried Monkeyboy from Alan sister's underwear, and I'm getting all set to make us some pancakes!"

Bleu's smile graduated to a full smirk as the noise of Victor's singing filled the basement. Clover buried her head on her hands.

"Honestly," she grumbled. "He's such an idiot."

"Yeah," Bleu grinned crawling out from under the sink, "But maybe idiots turn you on."

"Shut up, Finnegan," Clover said standing up. "It didn't mean shit."

"Really?"

"Really."

After that the topic was dropped. Afterwards, the girls dressed and made their way up to Alan's kitchen from the depths of the basement. The warm smell of pancakes graced their senses, almost distracting them from Monkeyboy's hellish appearance.

"Jaysus, man," Clover exclaimed, sitting across from him and next to Alan unintentionally. "Looks like you got hit by a train."

"That's what nearly twenty shots will do to a rookie," Alan smirked, as Bleu sat in the seat across from him.

"That many?" she asked, and watched as Monkeyboy face planted the table. "Are you sure you're even still alive?"

Monkeyboy grumbled something that was muffled into the tabletop as he rubbed his aching head with his hands.

"Oh yeah," Bleu changed her attention to Alan. "How are you feeling? Ten shots is pretty intense, you must be super hungover."

"Nah, I'm all right," he said, blushing slightly. "My head is pounding, but it's nothing I can't deal with."

"Yeah, especially since he just dealt with gorking all over the bathroom until he cried before you girls came up here," Victor snickered from his position at the stove.

"Shut up, dick, I didn't fucking cry."

"You cried like a baby." Victor scoffed before mimicking, "You should've heard him. He was all, 'I hate throwing up, sniffle, It feels like my entire stomach is jumping into my mouth, sob, I'm a whiney bitch'."

"Yeah okay, I'm the bitch. Says the Homo in the fucking frilly apron cooking pancakes."

"It's not a gay frilly apron," Victor hissed, swinging around to point to the blue garment with the spatula. "I just don't want fucking batter on my clean shirt. Not everyone walks around like a slob in an uglyass parka all day."

"Stop bringing up the parka! Whenever you bitch and moan you bring up the fucking parka and I'm-"

"Oh my god! Will you faggots shut the fuck up," Monkeyboy yelled, banging the table before resting his head back on it. "Sound like an old fucking married couple..."

"Whatever," Victor grumbled going back to his work. "Stupid asshole better not think he's getting any chocolate chips on his pancakes."

"Oh no, I'm so hurt," Alan snorted, changing his attention to Bleu. "Anyway...how are you...feeling?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, avoiding eye contact and turning to Clover for a topic change. "You don't seem hungover at all, Clover."

"We Irish are a strong folk," she smirked. "Gonna take more than your watered down pussy shite liquor to knock one of us out."

"Didn't seem so strong when you threw up after I whooped your ass in that game."

"Walsh, are you askin' for an arsekickin'?"

"Enough guys," Victor stepped in holding two plates of largely stacked pancakes. "Everyone shut up and eat my delicious pancakes."

Making his way around the table, he placed a plate with a happy syrup face in front of Bleu, a stack in front of Monkeyboy with a sad face drawn on top with syrup, a plate with a syrupy penis in front of Alan, and a plate with a droopy heart in front of Clover. After one look at the heart, Clover quickly spread the syrup to the rest of her pancakes, with a blush. Glancing to Victor nervously, she happily realized he was too preoccupied taking his own plate from the counter to notice. Grabbing the chair at the head of the table between Clover and Monkeyboy, he sat down and ordered his friends to eat.

The only sounds from the table came from the scrapping of silverware on plates, or glasses clacking the wooden table. Nobody spoke, and while each of them ate, there was an indefinably thick feeling of tension between everyone.

"So...uh..." Monkeyboy mumbled, and the entire table stopped and stared at him. "What happened to Erin?"

"Oh yeah," Bleu answered, noticing the lack of their sixth friend. "I haven't seen her since the drinking game last night."

"Yeah, she left early," Clover said after swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"Is she all right?" Bleu asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Walsh he's the one she spoke to before she left this morning."

"Uh, well," Alan's face reddened the moment Bleu looked at him, "Erin said something to me, but I was half asleep and hungover so I don't really remember what she said before she left."  
"Was she...um...upset?" Monkeyboy asked concerned.

"Dunno," he answered. "But she's always complaining about something, right?"

He laughed forcefully to himself, as the rest of the table went back to eating their breakfast in awkward, heavy silence.

***

The next day at school passed slowly. Erin had been out of sight for most of the day, and it wasn't until lunch that Clover and Bleu found her standing, crossed armed, in front of the Pepsi machine.

"Hey," Bleu yelled, running to the girl laughing. "Where have you been?"

"I..." Erin looked away, finding the spare change in her hand far more interesting. "I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I came in last period."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ya don't look it," Clover said, hands in her jacket pockets as she made her way over to the girls. "Why did you leave Walsh's so early yesterday?"

"Because I wasn't feeling well," she snapped. "I'm fine now, so just drop it, okay?"

"If you say so," Bleu said, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna head over to the tree? It's nice out today."

"I can't today, sorry," she said, quickly inserting her change and getting her can of soda.

"Why?"

"I have books to return to the library, and I need to see what work I missed since I came in late today," she spun on her heel and made her way off. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Bleu answered, waving at her retreating form. "Later."

"What crawled up her arse and died?" Clover grumbled, as Bleu bought her own can of Pepsi.

"I wonder if something happened," she said, tapping the lid to her can so the soda wouldn't fizz. "I hope she's all right."

"You can ask her when she cools off, but right now I'm starvin'. Let's get some eats."

As they made their way to the tree, they saw Alan and Victor talking to Patrick. Both girls blushed and turned around quickly.

"Do you think they're telling Patrick what happened this weekend?" Bleu squeaked.

"They better not," Clover growled. "Unless they're tired of having functionin' faces."

"Oh my god, I never told Alan not to tell anyone," she cried. "He's gonna tell everyone and the entire school is going to think I'm a some sort of slutty lush."

"The fact that you had that tape too won't really help yer case, either."

"Oh my god, why does this always happen?' Bleu cried. "Mr. Bishop's going to find out and think I'm a some sort of-"

Clover shot Bleu a look and she quickly cleared her throat and added, "Not...not that I care what he thinks, but you know...he may take it out of my grade...or something."

"Yeah, minus 10 points for sleepin' with a dickhead," Clover scoffed, looking back at the laughing boys.

"How have you and Victor been since...y'know?"

"Um...we haven't..." Clover blushed, looking away. "Really spoken about it."

"Ah, so you guys are just gonna pretend it didn't happen?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Hey girls!" They heard Patrick yell and instantly spun around. "Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to come here and eat?"

They smiled at Patrick, then turned back to each other whispering feverishly.

"He doesn't seem to notice anything."

"Maybe it's a trap those morons are settin' to get us to let our guards down!"

"You think they'd be that clever?"

"Dunno...they're stupid...but they've pulled stuff like this before. I can't trust those boys as far as I can throw 'em."

"And you can throw them pretty far," Bleu rubbed her chin in thought. "Let's just go to the tree, only talk to Patrick to see if he shows any signs of knowing anything, and eat our lunch. We just can't say anything to Alan or Victor."

"Sounds good." Clover nodded as both girls spun from their position and made their way up the hill to the tree.

"Hi Patrick," Bleu smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Good...kinda boring, though," he said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Where's Erin? Aren't you guys usually together?"

"She came in late today," Clover said, leaning against the tree's trunk as Bleu climbed onto a branch. "She went off to find out what she missed and crud."

"I didn't know she was so studious," he mumbled, then suddenly was struck with a strange feeling that he was being watched. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Victor and Alan glaring daggers at him.

"Guys?" he asked, as Alan and Victor instantly took two steps ahead of him and near Bleu and Clover, as if guarding them. "Are you both...okay?"

"We're fine," they answered in unison, still glaring.

"What are you idiots doin' so close to us?" Clover demanded, pushing Victor away with her boot. He pouted as she did so, but didn't budge.

"Go away," Bleu grumbled from her branch as she flapped her arm at Alan in an attempt brush him away. "Shoo!"

Patrick stood dumbfounded by the site as Marissa made her way up the hill and stood next to him.

"What's going on with these guys?" she asked, "Did they do something stupid again?"

"I dunno...we were talking about how Mrs. Calvin has really saggy boobs and then Bleu and Clover came over," he scratched the back of his head. "They asked me about my weekend so we were talking and then Victor and Alan turned into the British Royal Guard or something and now they won't budge."

The two of them watched as Clover tried to push Victor away and Bleu pelted Alan with her lunch bag and empty Pepsi can.

"Oh...my...god," Marissa smiled, as Clover finally snapped and punched Victor in the face, before lunging at Alan and throwing him over her shoulder. "I always wondered if this would happen, but never really believed it would."

"What?" Patrick asked, his attention nearly fully focused on the two boys rolling down the hill in bloody plumps.

"The guys...they finally realized that they like Bleu and Clover."

"WHAT?" Patrick screeched, switching his attention from the scene at the tree, back to Marissa, then again to the tree. "You got to be shitting me..."**  
**


	5. Confessions

**Never Have I Ever  
Chapter Five: Confessions**

"I wonder if maybe one day you'll come home without some sort of injury," Victor's mother sighed, as her son sat at their kitchen table pressing a bag of frozen peas over his swollen eye. "At least this time it's not from geese."

"Stop bringing that up!" Victor whined, as he tended his new black-eye courtesy of Clover. "And it was a bull!"

"Right...right..." his mom smiled, sitting across from him. "So what did you do to her this time?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. "I was just standing by her at the tree at school and then she just punched me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I mean...she did say get away..."

"Can I ask you something, Manolette?"

"Yeah," Victor answered, blushing at his mother's pet-name for him.

"Do you like this girl?"

His blush deepened as he covered his entire face with the bag of peas, with a groaned he mumbled something into the plastic.

"Is that a yes?" she smiled, and he nodded slowly. "Then why don't you just tell her?"

"It's...complicated," he sighed, moving the bag away from his mouth.

"Cause she always beats you up?" she laughed.

"No, because...well, it just is," he said, before adding. "And she doesn't always beat me up."

"You know, people always say actions speak louder than words," his mom said, standing up from her chair and getting the kitchen ready for that night's dinner. "But that doesn't mean that people don't like hearing them every so often."

As she pulled out various pots and pans in preparation, the woman turned to her son to ask him for the bag of peas back so she could use them for dinner. She saw the abandoned bag on the table and her son's shoes absent from the doorway. With a smile she took the peas and glanced out the kitchen window to see Victor making his way to the Connelly home.

Stepping onto the porch, Victor took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. He dug his hands into his pockets, waiting for someone to answer the door. From the other side of the wood, Victor heard muffled yelling. There was a thump and another yell before the door was yanked open, revealing the freckle faces of three of Clover's youngest brother's.

"Oi," the tallest of the tree yelled. "Who's this bloke with the shiner?"

"I think he's the one from the football game," the second tallest yelled.

"The stupid one who got stuck on the sprinkler?" the smallest questioned.

"Nah, the one Clover boob-bashed in the face."

"Whaddya want?" the tallest yelled. "She aint gonna bash ya again if yer lookin' for a cheap thrill!"

"Yeah, ya pervert!"

"Sicko!

"No," Victor yelped, his voice cracking. "I'm just here to talk to her. Is she around?"

"Maybe," the three boys said in unison.

"Oi, maggots," Clover yelled from inside the house. "Whaddya doin' at the front door? Dontcha know that's how little trolls like you get abducted by molesters!"

"This guy aint no molester," the smallest yelled at his sister. "It's that lanky kid you hang out with...the one with the spiky hair."

"You mean Victor?" she yelled, making her way to the front door. "Clear out before I throw ya out, boys, I mean it. Don't make me get Travis or Da out here."

With one last glare at the teen, the boys ran off, yelling to each other in Gaelic.

"What's up, Gomez?" Clover sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"I...I wanted to talk with you."

"Well, here I am."

"Can we go for a walk and talk?" Victor asked, seeing the eyes of Clover's younger brothers glare at him from the staircase behind her. "I was thinking the park."

She stared at him, arms crossed. He was afraid she'd refuse, and punch him again to match his other eye. He smiled pathetically, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, slipping on her boots and calling to her brothers to tell their father she was going out for a bit.

Closing the door behind her, she followed him down the street to the local park. They walked in silence, each glancing at the other awkwardly. As they entered the park and headed towards the swings, Clover let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's this all about, Victor?" she asked, sitting down on the empty swing.

"I think you know," he said, taking the swing to her right. "We need to talk about what happened the other night at Alan's."

"I was drunk," she mumbled, digging her boots into the gravel and pushing herself backwards. "Nine shots will do that to ya."

"No, I mean what we did in the bathroom...what we almost did," he switched his attention from her to the ground. "Are you gonna seriously say that didn't mean anything?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Then why are you acting like it?" He looked at her as she spun her swing around, knotting it uncomfortably. He reached out to her chain and pulled it close to him, stopping her instantly. "Clover!"

"Because I'm fokin' scared, okay?" she yelled, as his grip tightened on the chain of her swing. "I'm so fokin' scared that yer just fokin' with me cause Bleu or Erin aint around."

"Wait...do you seriously believe that I think of you as third place compared to Bleu and Erin?"

"Well...yeah...I mean, they're all dainty and shite," she mumbled, looking away. "And around last Valentine's Day, you would've asked them first. Then all those times you were tryin' to get with Bleu and crap. What was I supposed to think?"

"Oh my god," he said, eye widening with realization. "I'm really am fucking retarded."

"Yeah," she hissed, annoyed that he was still holding her chain, she tried to shake it out of his grip. "Whatever, don't feel too bad, you were drunk too. And that thing at Meyers was just us bein' caught in the moment. Lets just forget about it, okay?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I can't do that."

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Clover, I can't just forget that stuff and pretend it didn't mean anything," he said looking at her in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Because they meant something to me," he admitted, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I like you so much, Clover. I like you more than any other girl I've ever met. I know I royally fucked all this shit up, gave you mixed signals and everything else...but you were always the girl I really, _really_ liked."

Clover swallowed hard, her face incredibly red as she stared blankly at Victor.

"If you want to forget about this because you don't feel anything, then fine," he said letting go on her chain and stopping his from moving. "But, if you want me to pretend that I didn't kiss the girl I've liked since 9th grade and that everything is back to the way it was...I can't do that. I know how you kissed me, both those times, and you kissed me like you wanted to kiss me."

"I did," she mumbled, after a long moment of silence. "Being drunk that time just made it easier to do."

"So...you like me too?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Yea," she mumbled, twisting her swing again. "I aint a slut, Gomez. I don't kiss guys I don't like just cause I'm bored or somethin' like that."

He stared at her, his heart beating so hard in his chest that he was afraid he might throw it up. He liked Clover, and she liked him back. He thought back to their first kiss on the bridge and their drunken fumble that pass Saturday night. The way her hands would tangle in his hair when they kissed. He thought of the happiness he felt when she snuggled up against him in the guest room in Alan's basement. How warm her body was, how soft her skin was and how good her hair smelled. His heart beat faster as his face curled into a smile.

"If we like each other," she said, pulling her swing back to him. She twisted herself so she was facing him. "Then maybe we should date."

"What..." she managed, swallowing hard. "You mean like...go on a date?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I mean I want you to be my girlfriend."

She froze, staring at him like a deer in the headlights. While Victor wasn't expecting tears of joy, or for Clover to jump into his lap and continue their session from the bathroom (as great as that'd be), he was hoping for something more than just a blank stare. He gripped the chain, the rust from the metal scratching his palm, waiting for her to answer his confession.

"I've...never been a girlfriend before," she admitted with a mumble, coming back to her senses. "I wouldn't know what to do."

"Well, I've never been a boyfriend before," he whispered, pulling her chain closer to him. "We can figure it out together."

"Okay," she whispered, as he leaned towards her. The now familiar scent of his aftershave gracing her senses.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, their faces so close his breath tickled her lips.

"If I say yes...can we keep it on the DL for bit?"

"Are you embarrassed of me or something?" he frowned about to pull away, but her hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Not as much as I should be," she smiled. "But there's a lot of stuff going on with Bleu and everyone right now...I don't want them to feel weird if we're snoggin' all over the place while shite's hittin' the fan."

"So...you want to keep it secret until everything sorts itself out?" he asked, she nodded slowly. "You know...that sounds kinda sexy."

"You're an idiot," she blushed, her hand reaching out to stroke the skin underneath his swollen eye affectionately.

"Maybe," his face softened to a smile. "So, since we're kind of official...can I kiss you now?"

"I s'ppose," she smiled. "I am your girlfriend, I guess."

He pulled her swing towards him with one hand, his free hand resting on the small of her back, smiling as he closed the space between them softly.

* * *

Alan had never been to Ireland, but if all the girls from there were as crazy as Clover, he never wanted anything to do with it.

Sporting an unattractive bandage over his newly broken nose and split lip, he made his way to Erin's house. Stepping through the bushes, he stepped up to the window to see that for the first time since he could remember, Erin had her curtains closed. After a few knocks on the window, the freckled girl answered.

"Christ," she gasped as she saw Alan's appearance. "Did you get the name of the bus that hit you?"

"Yeah, and its name was Clover," he scoffed. "Let me in, we need to talk."

Reluctantly she moved away from the window, allowing him to climb inside. Sitting on her bed, he took a seat next to her. The clock on her wall ticked loudly as she sighed, breaking their silence.

"I can't even believe you're in here right now after what I said to you on Sunday," she said, looking away from him.

"I figured you didn't mean it," he mumbled.

She stared at him as if he had suddenly grown another head. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's with the face?" he demanded.

"I called you the 'fucking worse scum of the universe' and then told you to 'drop dead'," she hissed. "And you thought I didn't mean it?"

"Well, you let me inside, didn't you?" he shrugged with a grin. "So obviously not."

"Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to see you laying there with Bleu?" she yelled, standing from her bed and marching to her vanity set. "What if Clover or Victor saw you guys? They'd probably I was a stupid girl for dating your cheating ass!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alan called springing from the bed, hands-up to signal timeout. "I dunno what you're thinking, princess, but we are not really dating."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "We are not dating, therefore I did not cheat."

"You're such an asshole," she grumbled, her back still towards him. "You don't even care about how I feel."

"How you feel? Erin, our 'dating' was only a way to get Bleu's attention. It was also your idea, and it worked. How am I the asshole, here?"

"You're the asshole, Alan, because you knew I had feelings for you and you let this happen. You agreed to my stupid plan for us to pretend to date and get my hopes up that maybe I could get you to like me and not Bleu!"

"Holy crap," Alan whispered, sitting back on the bed with his head in his hands. "You're mad at me because I don't like you?"

"I don't even know why you're going after her," Erin said, ignoring his comment. "She doesn't even like you."

"Like you know," he scoffed. "She wouldn't have let me screw her if she didn't want me."

"She doesn't want you, Alan," she said turning to him with a scowl. "If she did she wouldn't be avoiding you at school, and you wouldn't have had to go through all just to get her attention. If she really wanted to date you, she would have done it already."

"You're just saying this shit because I don't want your sorry ass," he fought. "You're pulling out everything in your arsenal to get me to date you and not the girl I actually like. Don't you see how fucked up that is, Erin?"

"Yeah, but you wanna hear what's more fucked up?" she sneered. "That you're doing the same thing with Bleu and Bishop."

"Fuck you, it's totally different."

A silence devoured the room, the ticking of the clock sounding louder than before. Leaning in front of him, Erin stared at Alan intensely.

"Do you really think that?" she asked, making her way back to the bed and facing him. "Then can I just ask you one question about your little romp with her?"

He mumbled an answer which she took as a yes. Slowly she turned her face towards his, her breath hot against his ear.

"Did it break your heart," she whispered. "When she called you Mr. Bishop?"

Alan felt something inside of him snap. He had grown up dealing with girls and never once did he ever want to hit one...until that very moment. Her comment had set something off inside him, and he had to grip the comforter on the bed to keep from punching her.

"Yeah, I heard her little slip," she smirked, reeling back and facing him. "And by your reaction, I guess you did too."

Alan closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down enough to form words. If Erin was going to play dirty, then he was just going to have join her game.

"She may have said his name, but I never once thought _you_ during any of that," he hissed. "Not even when I jack-off would I ever think _you_. I may think of porn stars, or Clover, or even my English teacher, but never _you_. You know why, Erin? Because you're a stupid whore, and I can't get it up stupid whores like you."

"Fuck you!" she cursed, pushing him towards the window. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

He laughed humorlessly and nearly said something else before he saw her reaching for something on her vanity set. Picking up a bottle of perfume, she chucked it at him with all her strength. It shattered as it made contact with his head, leaving a bump on his forehead to match his broken nose.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she screamed as he climbed out her window gagging on the overwhelming stench of perfume. "I hope you fucking die, Alan! I never wanna see your fucking face again!"


	6. Infuriate

**Never Have I Ever  
Chapter Six: Infuriate**

"Connelly! You better not slam that door!" Mr. Labellephant screamed as the redhead kicked his office door shut with a bang.

The overweight man ran to his door and with a wheeze yelled, "You can add another week to your detention for that stunt too, Connelly!"

"Whatever," Clover grumbled, as she marched down the halls. "Like it's my fault the lacrosse team can't handle a few bruised faces. They shouldn't have been hollerin' at me when I was passin' anyway, the cree-"

Her rantings were cut short by a mysterious arm reaching out and pulling her towards its owner. She flew towards a chest, nestled inside a gap between two lockers, and felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smelled the aftershave and hair-gel, recognizing her capture immediately. Before she could scream or kick, her mouth was taken hostage by Victor's.

"What part of down-low, didn't you get?" she whispered when they broke apart.

"It's fine," he smiled, his breath tickling her lips. "There's not even a monitor down this hall. What did Labellephant pin you for this time?"

"For havin' a group of pansies for athletes."

"How long are you in for?"

"A week's detention...well make that two because I slammed his office door when I left."

"What a pain," Victor sighed dramatically before grinning again. "Seems like if I wanna see you, I'm going to have to get into trouble too."

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed. "The most dangerous thing you ever do is trip over yourself like a ninny."

"You don't give me enough credit," he pouted, kissing her again before she could retort with a comeback.

Feeling secure between the lockers, the couple's kiss intensified. Infatuated with each other in the heat of the moment, they did not notice the pair of eyes watching them from the opposite end of the hallway.

Later at lunch, the tree's quietness had become somewhat usual. While it was not completely silent, it would be naive to assume that there was no tension underlining the once rowdy group.

From her perch on a branch, Bleu watched as Tom climbed the hill. As he made his way to the tree, his face twisted in confusion as he saw Clover and Victor having a civilized conversation.

"It's weird," He said looking up in the branch at Bleu. "The only way you could tell she kicked his ass yesterday is the black eye."

"Yeah," Bleu said, taking a sip from her can of Pepsi. "I guess they made up or something."

"So where is everyone?" he asked, looking around the tree.

"I don't know. I don't remember seeing Monkeyboy or Erin at all today. Do you think they're both sick?"

"Beats me," he shrugged, looking over his shoulder. "I came up here to ask if you had the notes from Bishop's class from last week."

"Mr...Bishop?" Bleu hiccuped, feeling a pang in her chest.

"Yeah," Tom answered looking over his other shoulder. "We have a test on Friday and Patrick and me took really awful notes. Could I copy yours?"

"Uh...sure," she answered, absentmindedly.

"Awesome, are they on you now?"

"Are what on me now?" Bleu asked, as if snapping back to reality.

"Your notes?" Tom answered, still looking around almost impatiently.

"Oy, Tom," Clover called from her seat on the rock at the base of stump. "Whatcha all jiggery for?"

"I'm not jiggery," he said quickly, staring passed Clover and at Victor with an anxious expression.

"Sure seems it," Victor said, making eye contact with his friend. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...um...really need the notes." He laughed, awkwardly.

"Whatever," the redhead said before going back to her lunch.

"So, do you have them on you?" Tom asked, running a hand through his hair as Bleu hopped down from her branch.

"No, they're in my locker," she said, motioning him to follow her. "Come on, I'll get them for you now before the bell rings."

"Oh, that reminds me," Victor said to himself, before calling out to them, "Hey Bleu, if you see Alan on your way to your locker, can you tell him I want my Madness cassette back?"

Both Tom and Bleu cringed at the sound of the boy's name. Bleu quickly yelled her refusal over her shoulder, before turning back to Tom.

"Wait...why did you just cringe?"

"What?" He squeaked, looking away quickly. "Oh no, I didn't cringe. I...uh...stepped on something and hurt my foot!"

"I doubt that," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Did Alan say something to you?"

"Uh..." Tom stammered, looking over both his shoulders frantically.

"He did, didn't he?" she growled, "That bastard! What did he say to you?"

"Nothing!" he yelled, putting his hands in the air as if surrendering.

"Don't lie, tell me what he said!" Bleu demanded, taking the shaggy haired boy by the collar of his jacket. "Don't make me get Clover over here!"

"Oh god no!" he screeched, looking back at the tree to see Clover standing with arms crossed and Victor suddenly conveniently distracted by his notebook. "I like my testicles the way they are!"

"Then tell me what did Alan say to you!"

"What did I say to who?" They heard a familiar voice say, and both looked to see Alan standing at the foot of the hill. Bleu released her hold on Tom's jacket and the freckled boy dropped onto the grass like a sack of potatoes. Marching down the hill fueled only by her own fury, she motioned to punch Alan in the face.

"Oh hey," he said, nonchalantly as he caught her fist in his hand. "I need to talk to you."

"Like hell you do," she sneered, glaring at Alan. "I see you already talked to Tom."

"Tom?" he asked, looking passed Bleu to see Tom sitting on the grass. His face suddenly twisted into a sneer.

"A-actually, Bleu, I don't need the notes that badly," Tom's voice shook as he climbed onto his feet. "I...I'll just ask someone else. See ya!"

"What did you say to Tom?" Bleu demanded, as she pulled her wrist out of Alan's grip and pointed to the boy's sprinting form. "All Victor did was mention your name and he cringed like someone was grabbing his nuts!"

"He was making some comments about you during gym and I just put him in his place, that's it," he rolled his eyes as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "I didn't say anything about us, so relax."

"Relax?" Bleu gasped. "You're scaring guys off like some sort of psycho oppressive bouncer because they make a comment about me, and you're telling me to relax? Not to mention yesterday when you were guarding me from Patrick as if you own me or something!"

"Well," Alan smirked. "I do own _something_ of your's,"

Like a puppet with its string's cut, Bleu's arms fell to her side. Her cerulean eyes meet his laughing brown orbs as she was plunged into silence.

"What I came to talk to you about is just that," he continued as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Look, I know you felt awkward about the whole Erin thing, but that's not an issue anymore. I ended it with her, so now I'm technically 'single' again. I figured a classy girl like you would want to date the guy who swiped her v-card, right?"

Bleu stood flabbergasted, the tingling of her nails digging into the palms of her clenched fist was the only indication that she wasn't dreaming. Her shoulders trembled as she felt her emotions boil slowly. Ready to erupt like a dormant volcano.

"Ha, look at you! You're so happy you're shaking!" he laughed, flicking the ashes from his cigarette onto the ground. "You don't need to keep it in anymore, I already know how much you like me. You made that plain enough on Saturday when you jumped my bones, and just couldn't get enough of me. So, let's stop all these games and make it official."

"Official?" Bleu whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

"No need to cry or anything,"Alan smirked. "I know it's kinda shocking that I'm asking you, but what do you say to officially being my girlfriend?"

"What...do I say besides..." she hissed through gritted teeth. "No."

"What?" Alan yelled, taken aback. "Are you on dope or something?"

"I should ask you the same question!" Bleu screamed, "Do you really fucking think I'd date the world's biggest fucking asshole ever to crawl from a pile of shit? You thinking dating you is some sort of prize? If think I'm just gonna jump into your fucking arms after how you treat me, you're fucking delusional!"

"But...But" Alan stammered, his cigarette hanging limply from his mouth.

"But nothing," she hissed lowly, snatching the tobacco stick from his mouth and stomping it out in fury. "Saturday was a mistake, and if I could go back and erase it I would. I'm ashamed at myself for even doing anything with you because I hate you, Alan. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life, and I hope you fucking drop dead so I'll never have to see your face ever again."

Alan felt the harshness of Bleu's words pierce through him like a sword, and stood dumbstruck. He was so numbed by shock, he didn't notice Bleu run off into the school tearfully, and barely felt the impact of Clover's fist as it smashed into his already broken nose.


	7. Eavesdropping

**Never Have I Ever  
Chapter Seven: Eavesdropping **

After pummeling Alan to an unrecognizable plump, Clover ran inside the school in search of Bleu. Searching down each hallway frantically, there seemed to be no sign of the blue-haired girl.

"Where the fok could she go off to?" she mumbled, turning a corner to another wing of the school. From the opposite end of the hall, she saw the familiar forms of Erin and Monkeyboy in the mist of an argument. Taking refuge behind a garbage can, Clover listened to the duo's spat.

"Oh my god, Chris, just leave me alone!"

"C'mon Erin, you can't deny what you feel!"

"I can when I don't feel anything, just go away!"

Clover heard the loud clacking of Erin's boots as she marched towards her locker. Adjusting her hiding place so she could get a better peak, she watched as the tiny freckled girl undid her lock with gusto.

"Why can't you just admit to what happened on Saturday?"

"Because nothing happened," Erin hissed, throwing the door of her locker opened to be greeted by an overflowing sea of love letters and flowers. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Moving to guard the pool of romantic cliché from Erin's kicks of fury, Monkeyboy stood in front of the tiny brunette.

"Don't get mad, okay? I know you're into Alan and you guys have something going on, but you wouldn't have came to me if you were didn't have doubts! I know you do, I felt something when we were together!"

"Chris," Erin hissed, shutting her locker forcefully. "The only thing you felt was your own fucking delusions that any girl would be caught dead with you. I don't remember what happened at Alan's, and I think it'd be in your best interest if you did the same."

She heard the tapping of Erin's shoes walk away into the distance as well as the muffled sniffles of Monkeyboy as he walked away in the opposite direction. Behind the nasty smell of the garbage, Clover sat processing the information she had gathered for the first time.

After Bleu's bathroom confession of Alan and her hooking up, Clover had forgotten all about the moans she had heard from Erin in the room next to the guest room. However, after witnessing what she had, it finally hit her that the person that Erin was moaning to was Monkeyboy.

Clover felt her stomach churn as the revelation hit hard, and quickly threw herself over the rim of her hiding place. After vomiting into the trash as the mental image of Erin and Monkeyboy hooking up burnt her memory, she slowly climbed to her feet shakily.

"How the fok does that kick keep gettin' arse?"

* * *

Trying to keep her breathing under control, Bleu found it difficult to sob and sprint at the same time. After making her way back inside the school and turning into a random hallway, she leaned against a locker breathing heavily. She felt ridiculous for the way she was handling the situation, but even more so for letting Alan get under her skin.

"Stupid asshole," she grumbled to herself as she rubbed the stray tears from her face. "Why does he always have to be such a dick about everything?"

"Finnegan?" she heard from behind her, and jumped at the sound of another voice. Spinning on the heel of her boot, she was faced with the concerned expression of Mr. Bishop.

"Oh, Mr. Bishop!" she squeaked, trying to quickly rub her face clean of any residue from her tears. "H-hey, how are you?"

"I could be asking you the same question," he asked, while the concern on his face was evident, he still kept his distance from her. The memory of her confession still fresh in his mind. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, wiping the few tears still flowing down her face. "Totally ace!"

"You don't seem it...did something happen again with those boys?"

"Something like that," Bleu sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bleu watched in awe as he made his way towards her, his brows furrowed over his thickly rimmed glasses. He stepped in front of her, arms tightly folded as if protecting himself from any possible advances. Her arms fell from her chest and down to her sides. Even in such an embarrassing predicament, she still selfishly wondered if he would hold her if she flew herself into his arms.

"Did they do something to you again?" the older man asked, seriously.

"No, this time it was my idea," she admitted, giving a small smile. "He's just giving me a a hard time about it."

"Well, I don't feel like it's my business to pry into other's personal lives," he explained, his arms dropping from his chest, hands shoved into his pockets. "However, I do feel since I've experienced the life of a teenage boy once, I feel that I am quite qualified to make a statement."

"What statement is that, Mr. Bishop?"

"There is a certain fact that everyone teenage girl should be aware of," he began, his voice as serious as it would while lecturing the French Revolution to a class. "Teenage boys are stupid."

Bleu giggled as he continued his lecture.

"All teenage boys tend to behave in stupid ways, and therefore all have this common factor, but they also have another thing in common besides their stupidity. Very rarely do teenage boys go out of their way to hurt teenage girls," he said with a smile. "Usually when they hurt a girl, it's a completely unintentional side effect from them acting stupid."

"Why can't they just not act so stupid though?" she asked. "Why can't they mature?"

"Maturing is something that happens with time," he explained. "It is also gained from seeing points from different perspectives. Now, I'm not saying that this is an excuse for the boys to act this way to you, but simply a possible explanation."

Before their conversation could go on any further, the bell rang singling the end of the lunch break.

"Whoops, looks like if I don't move it I'm going to be late for my own class. Don't want to have to give myself detention," he said with a smile. "Will you be all right, Finnegan?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said walking away from him. "Thanks, Mr. Bishop."

As she walked through the crowded halls of Jefferson High, the intensity of her and Mr. Bishop's maturity levels truly resonated. Through her infatuation and confession, she had always seen herself as an equal to Mr. Bishop, and yet he was still on a completely different plateau.

Bleu's chest constricted painfully as she realized the full extent of her actions. She had willingly lost her virginity to Alan, belittling it as nothing more than something hindering her from her ultimate goal. However, the repercussions of her actions had not only made Alan act like a total jackass, but made her reevaluate her ultimate goal in the process.

Regardless the consequences, though, Bleu couldn't help but not regret losing her virginity to Alan. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that the kind, loving side of him that emerged during their intimacy didn't melt her heart, or that memory of the passionate kisses they shared didn't send tingles throughout her body.

However, none of these revelations seemed to clear any of the troubles that currently sat inside Bleu's mind. She sighed dramatically as she walked down the hall way to see Clover leaning against her locker, a sickened expression on her face.

"What's with the face?" she asked as Clover moved out of the way so she could unlock the locker. "You smell something rancid?"

"I overheard some shite that's too nasty to process," Clover said making a gagging face. "How'ya feelin' anyway? I beat up Walsh for ya, after you jetted off."

"Thanks, and I feel a little bit better," Bleu said rummaging through her locker, coming across one of the leftover flowers from Alan's attempt to woo her. Gently she ran her thumb along its wilted petals. "What did you hear?"

"I dunno if you wanna hear this," the Irish girl shook her head. "I barfed right after I heard it."

"Well, now you need to tell me," the blue-haired girl said, closing her locker door quickly to look at her friend. "C'mon, Clover, if it's something this big you need to spill!"

"All right fine, but you aint gonna like it," Clover sighed as Bleu jumped to her feet to listen eagerly. "Seems that while you and Walsh were doing the hanky-panky on Saturday, Monkeyboy and Erin were having their own bit of fun."

Bleu stood, so dumbstruck by the discovery that the ringing of the bell for her next class did not register.

"What..." she finally said after Clover shoved her down the hall towards their biology class. "No...no fucking way."

"Believe me, I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't hear it from the two of 'em," Clover made another gagging face as she continued. "As a fellow victim of Monkeyboy's mouth, I feel it'd be best to not make a big deal outta this."

"Jesus, The mental image of them doing it...oh god, Monkeyboy's bare ass," Bleu felt her stomach churn. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Oy, stop bringing' it up!" Clover yelled, covering her ears. "I don't wanna hurl again today!"


End file.
